Gallia (Vercingetorix) (LastSword)
Gallia led by Vercingetorix is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and Adrian von Ziegler. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction Gallia Gaulish culture developed out of the Celtic cultures over the first millennia BC. The Urnfield culture (c. 1300 BC – c. 750 BC) represents the Celts as a distinct cultural branch of the Indo-European-speaking people. The spread of iron working led to the Hallstatt culture in the 8th century BC; the Proto-Celtic (Liguro-Venetic) may have been spoken around this time. The Hallstatt culture evolved into the La Tène culture in around the 5th century BC. The Greek and Etruscan civilizations and colonies began to influence the Gauls especially in the Mediterranean area. Gauls under Brennus invaded Rome circa 390 BC. Vercingetorix Having been appointed governor of the Roman province of Gallia Narbonensis (modern Provence) in 58 BC, Julius Caesar proceeded to conquer the Gallic tribes beyond over the next few years, maintaining control through a careful divide and rule strategy. He made use of the factionalism among the Gallic elites, favoring certain noblemen over others with political support and Roman luxuries such as wine. Attempts at revolt, such as that of Ambiorix in 54 BC, had secured only local support, but Vercingetorix, whose father, Celtillus, had been put to death by his own countrymen for seeking to rule all of Gaul, managed to unify the Gallic tribes against the Romans and adopted more current styles of warfare. Dawn of Man Brave Vercingetorix, great Warrior-King and the King of great warriors! From relatively humble beginnings you would lead an army of impovrished peasants to unite once mighty Gaul against the true enemy, Rome. With a military brilliance unheard outside of Italy, you looked to fight a guerilla war against your imperialist foes. And you may have succeeded, if the fools at Avaricum had joined you rather than die and lose their supplies to the Roman army. Although you were able to defeat Caesar in battle, your infrastructure could not support a continued campaign of open warfare. You surrendered at Alesia, taken hostage and eventually strangled in your cell by a nameless executioner. Rightful Vercingetorix! Your courage is unquestionable, your brilliance unslightable, your destiny unchallengable! Gaul rises once again and look for leadership. Can you once again find allies amongst enemies? Can you this time unite the whole world under your rule? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "My name is Vercingetorix. It is dangerous to travel alone through my forests. What intents have brought you here?" Introduction: "Welcome to Gaul! I am Vercingetorix. You should add 'ix' to the end of your name, it is all the rage here." Defeat: "Glory to the defeated." Defeat: "Thus passes away the glory of the world." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * Adrian von Ziegler: Music. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Northern Cultures Category:France